bibliafandomcom-20200213-history
Pablo
(Greek Paulos, cf. Latin, small). "Apostle to the Gentiles" (Rom 11.13) also called Saul (Hebrew order; • Saul). Probably had both names since childhood, but began to use the Greco-Roman name to start his ministry among the Gentiles. His conversion to the gospel was a convincing proof of the truth of the Christian message. His teachings have contributed greatly to the formation of Christian thought. As an author, Lucas only surpasses the extent of their contribution to the New Testament. He founded churches in Asia Minor, Macedonia and Greece for three missionary journeys. He worked in Rome and possibly minister traveled to Spain preaching the gospel. FUENTES Nuestra información sobre la vida y el pensamiento de Pablo viene de Hechos y de las trece epístolas paulinas. En Hechos, Lucas no ofrece una biografía de Pablo, pero ha dejado mucha más información biográfica de la que se halla en las cartas de Pablo. Además de mencionarlo varias veces en la primera sección de su libro, Lucas dedica por completo los últimos dieciséis capítulos a Pablo. Aunque trece epístolas del Nuevo Testamento se atribuyen al apóstol, quizás haya escrito muchas más (cf. 1 Co 5.9; 2 Co 2.4; Col 4.16). Aquí damos por aceptado que • Hebreos no es de Pablo. Pero la crítica liberal pone en tela de juicio que las • Epístolas Pastorales sean suyas basándose en lo siguiente: 1. Diferencias de estilo y vocabulario. 2. Un argumento histórico apoyado en que las Pastorales no encajan la vida de Pablo tal como esta se relata en Hechos. Sin embargo, no podemos olvidar que Pablo tuvo uno o más secretarios que colaboraron en la redacción de cartas auténticamente paulinas como Gálatas. Además, no debemos dar por sentado que Hechos nos lleva hasta el fin de la vida de Pablo, cuando en realidad lo deja en Roma, ca. 63, y es muy posible suponer otros años más de ministerio y otra prisión antes de su muerte. Pablo siguió el estilo epistolar de los griegos: comienza con el nombre del autor, el nombre del destinatario y un saludo. A menudo agrega a los nombres una descripción de la condición cristiana, tal como «siervo de Jesucristo», «apóstol», «amados de Dios» (Ro 1.1, 7). A veces menciona a otros con él en la salutación, sin insinuar que sean coautores, lo cual es evidente por el carácter personal de las cartas. Los griegos acostumbraban expresar también acciones de gracias, adulaciones y peticiones por la salud de los destinatarios. Tan característica es esta norma de las cartas de Pablo que su omisión en Gálatas sugiere inmediatamente la honda preocupación que motiva esta carta. Posiblemente el apóstol haya dictado sus cartas a un amanuense (Ro 16.22), pues incluye una referencia especial cuando escribe una frase de su propia mano (Gl 6.11; Col 4.18; 2 Ts 3.17). El vigor de su estilo manifiesta lo improvisado de su manera de escribir, aunque muchos pasajes presentan una redacción más cuidadosa (por ejemplo, 1 Co 13; Flp 2.5–11) y sugieren el uso de pasajes compuestos previamente. Las epístolas de Pablo pueden clasificarse en cuatro grupos: 1. Primera y Segunda de Tesalonicenses, escritas en su segundo viaje misionero, desde Corinto. 2. Primera y Segunda de Corintios, Gálatas y Romanos, escritas en su tercer viaje. (Reconocemos la imposibilidad de fijar con exactitud la fecha en que se escribió • Gálatas.) 3. Efesios, Colosenses, Filemón y Filipenses, llamadas Epístolas de la prisión, escritas durante el primer encarcelamiento en Roma. 4. Primera y Segunda de Timoteo y Tito, llamadas las Pastorales, la primera y la última escritas después de ser liberado de la primera prisión, y 2 Timoteo poco antes de su muerte en la segunda prisión romana. VIDA Antecedentes Pablo fue producto de la civilización grecorromana y del judaísmo de sus padres. Nació en la ciudad romana de • Tarso, capital de Cilicia (Hch 22.3), y aún en años posteriores se le relacionaba con esta ciudad típica de las ciudades romanas que heredaron la civilización helénica, y un notable centro de cultura (Hch 9.11, 30; 11.25). No sabemos por cuánto tiempo ni en qué grado influyó este ambiente en el joven Pablo. En Hch 22.3 se nos indica que se crió en Jerusalén, pero no aclara desde qué año. El hecho de que sus padres fueran ciudadanos de Tarso indica que había residido allí por algún tiempo e identifica a la familia con una colonia judía permanente en aquel lugar. Esto explica en parte la facilidad, dignidad y pasión de poeta que Pablo manifiesta en su manejo del idioma griego. También puede explicar su familiaridad, aunque rudimentaria y popular, con el pensamiento y la filosofía gentil. Muchos han notado en el apóstol la universalidad y el amor a la verdad y a la investigación, que eran cualidades del griego. No solo su procedencia de una ciudad grande y culta, sino también su ciudadanía romana era motivo de orgullo para Pablo (Hch 16.37; 21.39; 22.25ss). Esta última lo libró de la injusticia y facilitó su entrada a la aristocracia del imperio. En efecto, Pablo desempeñó el papel de un caballero romano por su compostura ante gobernadores y reyes y por el respeto que estos le mostraron. Es evidente que las instituciones romanas le impresionaron hondamente (Ef 2.19; Flp 3.20), y que se había instruido en las leyes y el vocabulario forense. Más que sus raíces farisaicas y romanas, en Pablo influyó el judaísmo. En Flp 3.5, 6 no solo se atestigua de la pureza de su linaje, sino también de su crianza en el conocimiento del Antiguo Testamento y en un hogar de habla aramea (cf. Hch 22.2). Se jacta de las estrictas normas de su vida farisaica y de su fidelidad a la Ley. Su amor a su nación y su orgullo de ser judío, aun después de ser cristiano, se ven en Ro 9.1–5 y 10.1. (• Fariseos.) Según la costumbre judía, debió de ingresar en la «casa de interpretación» a los quince años de edad para que le instruyeran los escribas. Su maestro fue • Gamaliel, hombre piadoso, pacífico y franco, con quien estudió a fondo el Antiguo Testamento, el griego (• Versiones), el hebreo y los métodos exegéticos rabínicos (Hch 22.3; cf. 5.34ss). Antes de su conversión a Cristo, los líderes judíos en Jerusalén respetaban a Pablo (cf. Gl 1.14) como infatigable defensor de su fe y enemigo acérrimo del cristianismo (Hch 9.1s). Según la costumbre judía, aprendió también un oficio, la fabricación de tiendas, que ejerció a lo largo de su ministerio (Hch 18.3; 1 Co 4.12; 9.14, 15; 1 Ts 2.9). Cronología Son pocas las fechas relativas a Pablo que pueden determinarse con exactitud; pero ciertos datos nos proporcionan una cronología aproximada de su ministerio. La fecha más segura es la del inicio del proconsulado de • Galión de Acaya en julio de 51 d.C. (algunos opinan 52). Así pues, Pablo tiene que haber salido de Corinto antes del fin del 52. Otras fechas confirmadas son la de la muerte de • Herodes Agripa I, en 44 (Hch 12.20–25) y la de la ascensión de • Festo (Hch 24.27), en 50 ó 60. Eusebio afirma que Pablo murió durante los últimos años de Nerón, ca. 67 (• Cronología del Nuevo Testamento). Conversión A pesar de la esmerada preparación cultural y religiosa de que Dios había provisto a Pablo, le faltaba todavía la experiencia transformadora que haría de él un discípulo dedicado y apóstol fiel de Jesucristo. La importancia que para Lucas tuvo la conversión de este apóstol se ve en las tres veces que la menciona en Hechos (9.1–19; 22.5–16; 26.12–20). Pablo mismo comenta su conversión varias veces en las epístolas: iba camino a • Damasco en persecución de los creyentes, cuando Jesús se le apareció (Hch 9.1; 1 Co 15.8s). ¿Hubo antecedentes que le prepararan para tal experiencia? Posiblemente sus parientes cristianos (Ro 16.7) le testificaran de Cristo; y sin duda el valor, mensaje y martirio de Esteban le causaron honda impresión (Hch 7.1–8.1). Además, las palabras del Señor: «Dura cosa te es dar coces contra el aguijón» (Hch 26.14), sugieren que Pablo libraba una lucha interna. Que se rindió a Cristo instantánea y completamente se ve en su pregunta: «¿Qué quieres que yo haga?» (Hch 9.6). A partir de ese momento su corazón se le iluminó y aunque físicamente quedó ciego por un tiempo, lo guiaron a Damasco; dejó en el camino su orgullo y su odio. Ministerio Después de pasar algunos días con los discípulos damascenos, Pablo se dirigió a • Arabia (Hch 9.19; Gl 1.17s). Al regresar a Damasco, predicó con tanta eficacia que los judíos se levantaron en su contra y los creyentes tuvieron que ayudarle a escapar de la ciudad (Hch 9.20–25; 2 Co 11.32s). A los tres años de su conversión, fue a Jerusalén para entrevistarse con Pedro y Jacobo (Gl 1.18s). Aquí los creyentes desconfiaron de Pablo, y para que lo aceptaran fue necesario que • Bernabé les confirmara la autenticidad de su conversión (Hch 9.26ss). Predicó con poder, pero volvió a surgir la oposición y los discípulos le encaminaron a Cesarea y Tarso, donde quizás estableciera iglesias (9.29ss; Hch 15.23, 41; Gl 1.21–24). Al cabo de varios años, Bernabé, enviado a ministrar en • Antioquía de Siria, fue a Tarso en busca de Pablo y juntos regresaron para realizar después un fructífero ministerio en Siria (Hch 11.19–26). Con ocasión de una gran hambre en Judea, viajaron a Jerusalén (44 d.C.) llevando limosnas de la iglesia de Antioquía (Hch 11.27–30). A continuación distinguimos tres viajes misioneros de Pablo, además de los encarcelamientos en Cesarea y Roma y un período de libertad y ministerio entre estos encarcelamientos. La iglesia en Antioquía separó a Pablo y a Bernabé para un nuevo ministerio. Acompañados de Juan • Marcos, salieron en el primer viaje misionero (ca. 47–48) del puerto de Seleucia hacia • Chipre, patria de Bernabé, donde ya se habían fundado iglesias (4.36; 13.4). Luego navegaron a • Perge de Panfilia y de allí Marcos regresó a Jerusalén (13.13; 15.36–41). Haciendo una gira por • Galacia del sur, establecieron iglesias en • Antioquía de Pisidia, • Iconio, • Listra y • Derbe (13.14–14.20). Regresaron por las ciudades de Asia y volvieron a Antioquía de Siria, donde informaron a la iglesia (14.21–28). Su estrategia durante esta misión en Asia fue predicar primero en la sinagoga de cada ciudad. Los judíos que aceptaban el evangelio iniciaban una iglesia. Cuando los judíos inconversos se oponían con violencia, anunciaba el evangelio a los gentiles, y así se añadían a la iglesia muchos miembros más (13.42–52). Por esta misma época se planteó la cuestión de la actitud que debían adoptar los creyentes gentiles respecto de las leyes y costumbres judías. Algunos creyentes judíos opinaban que los gentiles tenían que circuncidarse y guardar la Ley Mosaica para ser salvos (• Judaizantes). Viendo que esta doctrina contrariaba el evangelio de gracia, Pablo se opuso a los judaizantes e incluso le reprochó públicamente a Pedro el haberse separado del compañerismo de mesa con los cristianos incircuncisos (15.1, 2; Gl 2.11–14). (Algunos piensan que fue entonces cuando Pablo escribió • Gálatas, a las iglesias recién establecidas en la provincia política de • Galacia.) Para resolver esta cuestión que hacía peligrar la unidad de la iglesia, un grupo de los apóstoles y ancianos se reunió en Jerusalén (49 d.C.; • Concilio de Jerusalén). Según Hch 15.23–29 en dicho concilio se decidió apoyar la doctrina paulina que eximía a los gentiles de observar la Ley de Moisés. En el segundo viaje misionero (ca. 49–51) Pablo se hizo acompañar de Silas, y visitó de nuevo las iglesias de Asia; en Listra invitaron a Timoteo a unirse a ellos (15.36–16.5). Después de predicar en • Frigia y Galacia del norte llegaron a • Troas, donde Pablo tuvo la visión del varón macedonio y donde se les juntó Lucas el médico (16.6–10). Atravesaron Macedonia y fundaron iglesias en • Filipos, • Tesalónica, • Berea, • Atenas y • Corinto (16.11–18.17). Desde Corinto Pablo escribió 1 y 2 Ts (ca. 51) a la joven iglesia donde había tenido un breve pero eficaz ministerio hacía pocos meses (1 Ts 1.2–2.20). Después de un año y medio en Corinto, regresó a Antioquía de Siria pasando por Éfeso y Cesarea (18.18–22). Habiendo permanecido un tiempo en Antioquía, Pablo comenzó su tercer viaje volviendo a las regiones de Galacia y Frigia, donde confirmó a los discípulos y les instruyó respecto de la ofrenda (18.23; 1 Co 16.1). Este tercer viaje misionero (ca. 53–58) tiene especial interés por el prolongado ministerio del apóstol en • Éfeso: «Todos los que habitaban en Asia, judíos y griegos, oyeron la palabra del Señor Jesús» (19.1–41; 20.31). Seguramente el alcance del ministerio de Pablo se extendió a través de los que se convirtieron en este importante centro comercial y cultural de la provincia de Asia. (Aunque en Hechos no se consta que Pablo haya estado preso en Éfeso, hay quienes opinan que sí lo estuvo en 1 Co 15.32; 2 Co 1.8; 6.5; 11.23 y otros textos y que allí se escribió • Filipenses y tal vez otras Epístolas de la prisión cf. más abajo). No cabe duda que, durante su ministerio en Éfeso, Pablo se escribió con los cristianos en Corinto, comenzando con una carta que se ha perdido (1 Co 5.9; • Corinto, Epístolas a los). Cuando llegó a Éfeso la noticia de la discordia entre la congregación de Corinto, escribió 1 Co para tratar este problema y contestar las preguntas que una comisión de Corinto le había traído por carta (1 Co 7.1). Según 1 Co 16.5, Pablo pensaba pasar por Macedonia rumbo a Corinto y dirigirse después a Jerusalén. Sin embargo, parece haber cambiado de idea (2 Co 1.15ss; cf. Hch 19.21). Optó por hacer un viaje directo y breve a Corinto movido por los problemas que aquejaban a la iglesia de dicha ciudad (2 Co 5.9; 13.1). Esta visita fue infructuosa (2 Co 2.1; 12.13–13.2), por lo que, al regresar a Éfeso, envió con Tito una carta fogosa que no se conserva (2 Co 2.3s, 9; 7.8–12). Pablo esperaba encontrarse con Tito en Troas para saber de la reacción de los corintios, pero continuó a Macedonia donde probablemente se reunió con Tito en Filipos (2 Co 2.12s). Una vez que Pablo recibió el informe de Tito, escribió 2 Co y la envió con él y otros dos hermanos (2 Co 8.16–24). Después se dirigió a Corinto, donde ministró durante tres meses (Hch 20.1–3). Gálatas quizás se escribiera en Corinto; por lo menos el énfasis que en esta epístola se pone en la salvación por gracia hace creer a muchos que se escribió poco antes de Romanos, epístola que trata de temas similares. La epístola que sí se escribió en Corinto fue • Romanos (Ro 16.1, 23; 1 Co 1.14). Luego Pablo volvió a Macedonia donde se reunió con Lucas, quien evidentemente se había quedado en Filipos en el segundo viaje (Hch 20.5 «nos»). Pasaron por Troas, • Mileto, • Tiro, • Tolemaida y • Cesarea, antes de llegar a Jerusalén (20.6–21.8). Arresto y prisión En Jerusalén Pablo quiso identificarse con los judíos (Hch 21.21–27); algunos judíos de Asia alborotaron a los de Jerusalén, quienes, acto seguido, procuraron matarlo (21.28–31). Las tropas romanas intervinieron para salvarlo, y Pablo se exculpó ante la multitud y ante el concilio judío (21.37–23.10). Al descubrirse que se tramaba una conspiración contra Pablo, se le trasladó a Cesarea (ca. 58). Allí presentó dos veces su defensa ante el gobernador • Félix, ante su sucesor, Festo, y ante el rey Agripa (24.2–26.32). Al fin apeló al emperador romano (25.10–12) (ca. 58–60). Después de un viaje azaroso en el que naufragó la nave en que viajaba, llegó a la capital del imperio y permaneció prisionero durante dos años en una casa alquilada (ca. 61–63; Hch 27.1–28.31). Durante esta reclusión recibió visitas, pudiendo así continuar su ministerio; en este lapso es probable que escribiera • Efesios, • Colosenses, • Filemón y • Filipenses. El Nuevo Testamento revela muy poco sobre el resto de la vida de Pablo, pero las escasas referencias que se encuentran en sus cartas armonizan bien con las noticias extrabíblicas. Según estas, lo pusieron en libertad y emprendió otra gira misionera (ca. 63–66). En Flp 1.25 y 2.24 reitera su deseo de visitar a Filipos. En Flm 22 declara su intención de visitar Colosas. En Ro 15.28 expresa su propósito de predicar en España. Las • Epístolas Pastorales, especialmente 2 Ti, sugieren un ministerio adicional en el Oriente. Clemente de Roma, el fragmento de Muratori y otros escritos patrísticos hablan del viaje de Pablo a España. Durante este período de libertad se escribieron 1 Ti y Tit, época en que sin duda visitó Creta (Tit 1.5), Macedonia y Asia (2 Ti 1.3; 4.13s). En 2 Ti se da a entender que lo encarcalaron de nuevo, pero esta vez por autoridades romanas hostiles al cristianismo (1.15s; 4.16s). Durante esta reclusión escribió 2 Ti en medio de circunstancias adversas (4.9–13, 21). Para entonces presentía ya la muerte (4.5–8) y no la liberación como durante la primera reclusión. Según una tradición fidedigna, • Nerón lo hizo decapitar, ca. 67. CARACTERíSTICAS PERSONALES Las cartas de Pablo no son discursos impersonales, sino llevan la impronta de las muchas y ricas facetas de su personalidad. Por otro lado, en cuanto a su apariencia física hay poca información en el Nuevo Testamento. De 2 Co 10.10 quizás se pueda deducir que su presencia personal no era muy imponente. Los actos de Pablo (obra apócrifa del siglo II) lo describen como pequeño de estatura, calvo y gordo, con cejas espesas, nariz aguileña y constitución física vigorosa, rebosante de «gracia y atractivo». En 2 Co 12.7ss Pablo insinúa que padecía de una enfermedad debilitante (cf. Gl 4.13ss), y los sufrimientos físicos que experimentó (2 Co 11.24–29) nos llevan a conceptuarlo como un hombre de enorme resistencia. No era solo teólogo teórico, sino también misionero experimentado y probado en peligros y persecución. En lo que respecta a su personalidad, era un hombre acostumbrado al conflicto que conocía, tanto antes como después de su conversión, una vida de lucha y tensión entre principios opuestos. En Ro 7, Gl 5 y Ef 4.17–5.20 se nos demuestra cómo ponía de relieve el contraste entre carne y espíritu, ley y gracia, fe y obras, nuevo y viejo hombre, luz y tinieblas, Dios y mundo, justicia y pecado, espíritu y letra, primer y último hombre. En todas las cartas lo vemos oponerse al legalismo, al libertinaje, a la vana filosofía y a la apostasía. No entra en el conflicto por motivos personales ni por rivalidad, sino porque las tensiones involucradas afectaban la naturaleza misma del • Evangelio. Su humildad se ve en su manera de tratar el problema de las divisiones entre hermanos (1 Co 1.12s; 3.4–6). No obstante lo anterior, no se puede decir de Pablo que, por estar en continuo conflicto, fuera un hombre confundido e inseguro. Percibía con claridad las antítesis de la doctrina y de la vida, ya que había encontrado la paz con Dios. Manifestó la tranquilidad de corazón propia de quien está completamente integrado en su personalidad, confiado en su relación «en Cristo» y contento en cualquier circunstancia (Ro 8.28, 35–39; Flp 4.4–13). Su descripción desalentadora de la criatura y la creación bajo el pecado (Ro 1.18–3.20; 8.18–22) no es la última escena del drama que narra. Pablo ve al hombre y a toda la creación como reconciliados por Cristo Jesús, sometidos a Él y unidos en Él (Ef 1.7–10; Flp 2.9ss). El individuo incorporado «en Cristo» forma parte de un plan eterno, y su vida en esta tierra la transforma el Espíritu Santo que vive en él (Col 1.26–29). Otra faceta de su personalidad es su capacidad para crear la amistad y para prodigar su amor y cuidado al pueblo de Dios. Manda, reprocha y exhorta solo por su afecto hacia el creyente. La lista de veintisiete nombres en Ro 16 revela una pequeña parte de su círculo de amigos íntimos. En 1 Ts 2.1–12 Pablo abre su corazón para hablar de cómo había tratado con la iglesia con la ternura propia de un padre o una madre (cf. 2 Co 11.28s). Todo lector atento de las cartas de Pablo se maravilla de la autoridad y convicción de sus palabras, aun cuando muchos de los destinatarios no lo conocen. No obstante, Pablo no nos parece presuntuoso. Manda en forma tan natural porque ejerce una vocación indubitable. El incidente en el camino de Damasco yace en el fondo de todos sus escritos. Sabe que Dios lo ha llamado (Ro 1.1–6) y que ha recibido la revelación divina (Gl 1.12). Siente la necesidad de predicar y enseñar lo que el Señor le ha impuesto (1 Co 9.16), y esto confiere a sus escritos una certidumbre singular. Digno de mención es también el estilo literario muy particular de Pablo. A veces retórico como en Romanos, otras poético como en 1 Corintios 13 o muy lacónico en las instrucciones éticas; lo domina el afán de satisfacer las necesidades de los lectores. Emplea vocablos y figuras retóricas tomados de la vida militar, cortesana, deportiva y comercial que muestran que ni él ni sus lectores vivían apartados de las realidades de su cultura. No buscaba una dicción pulida y a ello se deben sus frecuentes desvíos de pensamiento y su sintaxis irregular. Le gustaba relacionarse lo antes posible con sus lectores; los interpela; les hace preguntas; pone objeciones; da respuestas. Sin embargo, no es raro que se exprese con verdadera elocuencia (Ro 8.28–39). En el apóstol se halla una persona especialmente dotada y preparada para extender el evangelio e interpretar el cristianismo en el mundo multicultural del primer siglo. Es evidente que su iniciativa, su constancia, su férrea voluntad, su capacidad de trabajo, su tierno amor y firme esperanza provienen de su experiencia vital con Jesucristo (Gl 2.20). TEOLOGíA Las revelaciones que Pablo recibió y las epístolas que escribió moldearon la doctrina cristiana para todos los siglos. Muchos se han esforzado por señalar la doctrina central de la enseñanza paulina. Se han sugerido: 1. La justificación por la fe, que sin duda es una doctrina básica en Pablo. 2. Su escatología, que como esperanza y móvil de su ética, también se destaca. 3. La identificación con Cristo («en Cristo») que enriquece tanto su doctrina de la iglesia. Todos estos son conceptos clave en sus escritos, pero la misma diferencia de opinión entre los expertos atestigua que su enseñanza es tan amplia y equilibrada que la respuesta debe buscarse en una doctrina más fundamental: la doctrina de Dios. Pablo arraigó todas sus enseñanzas en la persona de Dios, el Dios viviente, soberano, revelador, iniciador y consumador de los grandes propósitos eternos que Pablo describe. Doctrina de Dios Pablo hace hincapié en la soberanía divina, y para ello emplea una variedad de vocablos tales como «predestinar», «escoger», «llamar», «propósito», «voluntad», «beneplácito». Esta doctrina no se basa pues, tan solo en una palabra, un concepto o un versículo. En tres pasajes extensos lo expone. Romanos 8.28s enseña que la posición y el futuro del creyente están asegurados porque este es objeto del propósito eterno de Dios. Romanos 9–11 demuestra que el futuro de • Israel no depende de su mérito ni de la generación natural, sino del ejercicio de la misericordia soberana. Aparte de este principio, ninguno recibirá bendición ni salvación. Efesios 1.1–11 revela que la elección data desde antes de la fundación del mundo, está basada en el propósito y el beneplácito de Dios y tiene como fin la gloria de Él. Dios hace sus propósitos en conformidad con sus atributos y, por tanto, su plan le glorificará más que ningún otro plan. Hombre y pecado Romanos comienza por comprobar la necesidad de la vida de Dios que tiene el hombre, sea gentil (• Gentiles) que no tiene excusa porque ha sabido de Dios mediante la creación (1.18–23) y la conciencia (2.12–16), o sea • Judío que ha sido instruido en la • Ley de Dios (2.17–20) sin conformarse a sus normas (2.21–29). Cuando Adán pecó, toda la humanidad se rebeló contra Dios (5.12) y esta condición universal provocó que el hombre esté «muerto» en sus «delitos y • Pecados», «siguiendo la corriente de este mundo, conforme al príncipe de la potestad del aire» y «haciendo la voluntad de la • CARNE y de los pensamientos» (Ef 2.1ss). La condenación de Dios incluye la entrega del hombre a la inmundicia, a las pasiones vergonzosas y a una mente reprobada para que se manifieste su rebelión y su culpabilidad (Ro 1.24, 26, 28). Justificación Como la rebelión es absoluta y universal, y la pérdida es humanamente irreparable, la solución tiene que ser divina e infinita. El evangelio que Pablo anuncia y que revela la • Justicia divina es «poder de Dios para salvación a todo aquel que cree» (Ro 1.16, 17), y su fundamento es la muerte y la resurrección (1 Co 15.3s) de Jesucristo (Ro 1.3s), cuyo sacrificio es una sustitución y nos imputa justicia (2 Co 5.21). La muerte de Cristo, entonces, es el precio de la redención que satisface y manifiesta la justicia de Dios (Ro 3.24ss). La • Justificación es un término legal que significa emitir un veredicto favorable, vindicar, declarar justo. Se hace posible, no porque el hombre sea justo, sino porque se le atribuye la justicia de Cristo. Pablo no se cansa de oponer la justicia propia del hombre a la justicia divina que hemos de poseer para ser aceptos a Dios (Ro 10.3; 1 Co 1.26–31; Gl 2.16; Ef 2.8ss; Flp 3.3–9; Tit 3.4–7). Por eso, solo mediante un acto de fe puede el hombre apropiarse de la obra de salvación que Dios inició y consumará. Identificación y santificación La vital unión del creyente con Jesucristo es un concepto central para Pablo, como vemos en la repetición de la frase «en Cristo» y otras frases equivalentes como «en Él» (por ejemplo, Ef 1.1, 3, 4, 6). Aunque esta unión se relaciona con la justificación (Ro 8.1; 2 Co 5.21; Gl 2.17), Pablo insiste en que es el motivo y la clave de una transformación creciente y completa en la vida del creyente. La unión se efectúa por el • Bautismo del Espíritu Santo, mediante el cual cada creyente es unido con Cristo y con todos los suyos (1 Co 12.13). Entonces somos identificados con Cristo en su muerte, su resurrección y su exaltación (Ro 6.1–5; Ef 2.5ss). Morimos con respecto al pecado (Ro 6.2), al mundo (Gl 6.14) y a la Ley (Ro 7.4). Resucitamos a una nueva vida, aun antes de participar físicamente de la • Resurrección (Ro 6.4s; 2 Co 5.17; Ef 2.10), y a una posición de privilegio y bendición (Col 3.1–4). La unión es tan real que «ya no vivo yo, mas vive Cristo en mí; y lo que ahora vivo en la carne, lo vivo en la fe del Hijo de Dios» (Gl 2.20). El ser identificado con Cristo no permite seguir las mismas corrientes de antes (Ro 6.2); hemos de despojarnos del «viejo hombre» y vestirnos del «nuevo» (Ef 4.22, 24). El habernos identificado con Cristo y por tanto el haber muerto al pecado nos libera del dominio que antes ejercía el pecado sobre nuestra vida. La puerta al dominio divino está abierta. Aun así, cabe recomendar a los creyentes ciertas normas específicas de la ética tocante a la mentira, el enojo, la honestidad, el lenguaje y la pureza (por ejemplo, Ef 4.17–5.21; Col 3.5–17). El marido y la esposa, el hijo y los padres, el siervo y su amo reciben instrucción clara (Ef 5.21–6.9; Col 3.18–25), y Flp añade a la lista de virtudes la humildad, el gozo, la oración y el contentamiento. Según Romanos, la ética abarca también la sumisión al gobierno y el repudio de la venganza (Ro 12.17–21; 13.1–7). Evidentemente hay fuerzas que militan contra el cumplimiento de estas exhortaciones. Pablo habla de dos clases de creyentes, el «carnal» y el «espiritual» (1 Co 2.15–3.4). Describe en detalle las obras de «la • Carne», la cual es la naturaleza pecaminosa del hombre (Gl 5.19ss), y contrasta con ellas el fruto del • Espíritu (vv. 22s). El cumplir con la ética cristiana no es un logro humano; tanto la salvación como la realización de la norma divina vienen por gracia y fe. La santidad no viene de solo luchar por obedecer una ley externa, sino de llevar el fruto de la justicia que brota de dentro del ser. El Espíritu Santo no solo nos une con Cristo, sino también mora en nuestra vida para ordenarla. La parte humana consiste en someterse a su gobierno (Ro 6.13; 12.1s) y andar en Él (Gl 5.16; Ef 5.18). Iglesia El mismo bautismo por el Espíritu Santo que nos identifica con Cristo también nos une con todos los creyentes en un solo cuerpo espiritual (1 Co 12.13). Pablo ilustra esta unión con varias figuras: el cuerpo del cual Cristo es la cabeza (Ef 1.22s; Col 2.19), el templo en el cual Cristo es la principal piedra angular (Ef 2.20ss), la esposa y Cristo, el esposo (Ef 5.22–33). Cada miembro del cuerpo tiene su ministerio o don espiritual para la edificación del cuerpo (Ro 12.3–8; 1 Co 12.4–31; Ef 4.11ss). Esta diversidad de funciones dentro de la unidad corporal y bajo la dirección de la cabeza produce crecimiento, madurez, conformidad a la imagen de Cristo y gloria para Dios (Ef 4.12–16). Pablo fue comisionado para anunciar el misterio de la iglesia, que une al judío y al gentil en un solo cuerpo, de modo que aun los ángeles aprenden la sabiduría de Dios (Ef 3.1–12). Esperanza Como el Espíritu Santo participa eficazmente en la regeneración, la santificación y la formación de la Iglesia, también su presencia es la promesa y garantía de la futura herencia del creyente. Su presencia constituye «las primicias», o sea, la muestra actual de la gloria y bendición futuras en la presencia de Dios (Ro 8.23). Su presencia es el «sello» que autentica y conserva al redimido. Es «las arras» o pago inicial que promete la finalización de la obra redentora (2 Co 1.22; 5.5; Ef 1.13s; 4.30). ¿Cuál es la herencia y la esperanza del hijo de Dios? En primer lugar es la inminente venida de su Señor (1 Ts 4.16s; • Segunda Venida). En el tribunal de Cristo se juzgarán las obras del creyente previo a la entrega de galardones (1 Co 3.11–15; 2 Co 5.10), pero el aspecto de la esperanza que Pablo más destaca es la resurrección y transformación del • Cuerpo (Ro 8.23; 1 Co 15.51s). La extensa discusión de esta doctrina en 1 Co 15 fundamenta la esperanza de nuestra resurrección en la resurrección corporal e histórica de Jesucristo (vv. 1–28). Al hablar de las cosas finales, Pablo hace hincapié en que durante los últimos días la cristiandad se apartará de la verdad y negará aun estas doctrinas que él ha anunciado a la Iglesia (1 Ti 4.1ss; 2 Ti 3.1–5). Pero aun así, los que efectivamente hayan sido redimidos por Cristo tendrán una confianza inquebrantable ante su juez (Ro 8.31–39). Bibliografía: IB, pp. 354–367. DBH, col. 1383–1401. CBSJ V, 46.1–45; 79.1–166. BC VI, pp. 227–250. A.T. Robertson, Épocas en la vida de Pablo, Casa Bautista, El Paso, 1937. F.B. Meyer, Pablo, siervo de Jesucristo, Casa Bautista, El Paso, 1935. H. Metzger, Las rutas de San Pablo en el Oriente griego, Barcelona, 1962. A. Brunot, El genio literario de San Pablo, Taurus, Madrid, 1959. C.H. Dodd, ¿Qué significa Pablo hoy?, La Aurora, Buenos Aires, 1963. L. Cerfaux, Jesucristo en San Pablo y la iglesia en San Pablo, Desclée de Brouwer, Bilbao, 1959 y 1960. W.K. Grossouw, Breve introducción a la teología de San Pablo, Paulinas, Buenos Aires, 1963. J. Maritaim, Pensamiento vivo de San Pablo, Losada, Buenos Aires, 1959. en:Paul zh:保羅